halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterGreen999
Prize Well done for completing What do YOU do in Halo 2. I said I would send you a prize, so here it is... It's a Scarab with a gun. I know it isn't the Scarab Gun that you so badly wanted to use, but it has the words Scarab Gun in the sentance. Anyway, I would have sent you a picture of a Scarab Gun, but there isn't one on HaloFanon and I couldn't be bothered to upload a picture just for you. Ok. Congratulations again. Pious Inquisitor P.S. Are you going to fill in your user page? At some point... I'm a huge procrastinator, so I don't update a lot unless I'm totally addicted to the article or there's nothing better for me to do. Oh, and thanks for the Scarab Gun (kinda) =D invite 18:27, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Good. Since we are short on higher ranks I have decided to give you the rank of Corporal: Our current fanon is here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 22:29, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:37, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP invite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:35, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Sure just add your name and your characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:27, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Promo You have been promoted, here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hey Thar Where's your fanon? Freelancer"SquakBox" 20:29, 31 October 2007 (UTC) If you mean Annihilation... It would be under the Halo Fanon category. Same with Kingdom of Broken Hearts. If you're looking for battle of the Ark, just search it and it will come up. MasterGreen999 22:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Sure thing, I don't mind -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) RE: I just noticed... oh, oops guess i did, guess i'll fix it. Spartan-118 04:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I noticed that in your recent War of the Roses article you said that the leader of the Loyalists was Wyrda 'Vadum. I assume he Rtas 'Vadum's descendant, but I would like to ask, does his first name have to do with the Inheritance Cycle (the books Eragon, Eldest and the next two), as wydra is fate in Elvish? Just curious. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) An interesting twist of "fate" (bad joke) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) WaroftheRosesIntro.jpg Awesome image! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:45, 05 March 2008 (UTC) Well, whenever I get around to posting in BfA, I'll handle that. Hopefully I can do that soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:23, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) OK, got it all down. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 00:27, 28 June 2008 (UTC) re: Your Brains *mumbles incoherently* Ya, I'll get it back on track. I keep forgetting/putting it off. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:27, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War SPARTANS in Necros Sorry, I held a forum about entering SPARTAN IIs into Necros a few months back, which has since been closed top entries, with the few limited places gone. Please see the Kig-Yar Pirates article for how to name your Jackals. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, so u want 2 kill my character? sure, just gonna throw this out though, the pack that he's in is going to establish a foot-hold on a hill over-looking a farming town, from where it'll be marching through UNSC troops for a while, before laying siege to Ajax's marines (I've talked it over with him, it's all cool) and put them in a pretty bad position, that's where ure guys come in and get headshots, but is it possible for when u do write it to include my character Solus (Build him up for his duel against one of Ajaxs main guys), who will have a pair of Jackal shields strapped to his arms and a jump pack, and just make him seem all menacing...and don't kill him...you can kill Joblus though, do it anyway you want, as by then I'll have used him for all he's worth....thanks Sorry...but you allways put up your articles before me..usually, so if you want you can edit my most recent one to suit yourself.... thnx Stuffelz Yeah, I asked him to, the fleet is still eight hours out of Kanna, its been moved to the post reserve page. Don't worr,y tommorow it should be one post closer to the relief forces arriving. And only about three more of my posts until they do arrive and you can unleash hell. Well... I suppose if for all purposes he's retired and a non combatant then fine. Bridge and stuff Sorry, I wasn't aware 091 wasn't with the 101st Regiment or you two had made plans. I changed it so at least 091's unit can get to pavlov. Maybe once the bridge is secure you can hitch hike with some UNSC armoured units and head there? :P Sure Sure you can have Lepigok, but remember; he is a cheiftain, so make the battle 'epic' The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, anyone's free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). Ciao, '''PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them.' Vespera Invite Wardog Invite Dog Platoon As far as I know, its free Hey there Mastergreen, just wanted to let u know that I made an assault team for Dingo squad ages back, and now that ure in control of dog platoon I was wondering if I could keep it how it is. Thnx Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax,